A liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as one of display devices configured to display images. This crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel on which images are displayed and control boards for controlling driving of the liquid crystal panel. The control boards are arranged in edge areas of the liquid crystal panel and connected to the liquid crystal panel via flexible printed circuit boards. Each flexible printed circuit board includes a driver mounted on a film substrate having flexibility. One of ends of the flexible printed circuit board is connected to a terminal of the liquid crystal panel and the other end to a terminal of the corresponding control board.
The flexible printed circuit boards produce heat as the liquid crystal display device is driven. The following method is known as a method for dissipating the heat. Heat-transfer sheets are placed between the flexible printed circuit boards and a holding member for holding the liquid crystal panel, such as a bezel. The heat-transfer sheets are fixed such that surfaces of the heat-transfer sheets are in close contact with the flexible printed circuit boards and the holding member, respectively. The heat from the flexible printed circuit boards are transferred to the holding member via the heat-transfer sheets and dissipated to the outside.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-39316